


goodbye my friends

by Tatjianna



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatjianna/pseuds/Tatjianna
Summary: Justus Jonas gibt auf. ein etwas älterer one-shot.





	goodbye my friends

Goodbye my friends

Justus seufzte, sah noch einmal auf den Briefumschlag. Las noch einmal lautlos die Worte, die er auf den Umschlag geschrieben hatte. An alle. Legte ihn dann auf sein gemachtes Bett, strich noch einmal beinahe zärtlich darüber, ehe er sich abwand und aus seinem Zimmer ging. Für immer.

Sein Weg führte ihn über den Schrottplatz. Vorbei an dem Wohnwagen, der die Zentrale ihres kleinen Detektivbüros darstellte. Noch am Nachmittag hatte er da mit Peter und Bob gesessen. Seinen besten Freunden. Seinen einzigen Freunden.  
Sie hatten gelacht und Witze gerissen. Einen Fall hatten sie nicht gehabt, aber das tat ihrer guten Laune keinen Abbruch. Sie waren fröhlich, alle drei.

Nur aus verschiedenen Gründen.

Bevor seine Freunde sich von ihm am Abend verabschiedeten, hatten sie sich noch für den nächsten Tag verabredet. Das Wetter sollte sonnig und warm werden. Perfekt zum Baden. Justus hatte gelächelt und zugesagt.   
Obwohl er wusste, das es niemals dazu kommen würde.

Jetzt lächelte er wieder. Nicht direkt fröhlich, eher ein wenig wehmütig. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Perfekt.  
So, wie er ihn sich als letzten Tag gewünscht hatte.

Justus ging weiter über den Schrottplatz. Langsam schlenderte er den Weg entlang, betrachtete die Umgebung. Viel sehen konnte er nicht. Es war Nacht. Es gab zwar keine Wolken am Himmel, aber der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel, spendete nicht viel Licht. Aber was Justus in dem fahlen Licht sehen konnte, sah einfach nur schön aus. Friedlich und ruhig, voller Schemen und Schatten, die etwas geheimnisvolles hatten.   
Objekte, die er nicht sehen konnte, ersetzte sein Gehirn mit Bildern vom Tage. Manchmal hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis auch Vorteile.

So kam er auch ohne Probleme an seinem Fahrrad an und schloss es auf. Um zu Fuß zu gehen war der Weg ihm zu weit.

Justus bemühte sich Leise zu sein als er das Tor öffnete. Es war zwar schon spät, seine Tante Mathilda und sein Onkel Titus schliefen schon, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er wollte ihnen nicht begegnen, hatte sich doch schon längst von ihnen im Geiste verabschiedet.  
Wollte auch keine Fragen beantworten, die seine friedliche Stimmung beeinträchtigen könnten.

Hinter sich schloss Justus das Tor wieder sorgfältig. 

Langsam radelte der erste Detektiv die Straße entlang. Jeder der zufällig aus dem Fenster gesehen hätte, hätte gedacht er wolle einfach nur einmal die frische kühle Luft genießen, weil er nicht schlafen konnte.

Immer näher kam Justus seinem Ziel. Langsam wurde er wehmütig. Sollte er wirklich? Aber diese Frage hatte er sich jetzt schon so oft gestellt. Nun würde er seine Antwort darauf nicht mehr ändern. Konnte sie nicht mehr ändern.

Als er an der Brücke angekommen war, musste er doch Schlucken. So ein wenig Angst hatte er doch. Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. Ließ sich auch nicht mehr ändern.  
Er stieg von seinem Rad und lehnte es an das Geländer.  
Ein wenig wurde ihm kalt, obwohl es immer noch gute 15 Grad waren. Es war zwar Herbst, aber im Moment hatten sie noch einen wundervollen Altweibersommer. 

Bedächtig zog Justus eine Plastiktüte aus der Hosentasche. Dort hinein legte er seine Brieftasche und seine Uhr . Anschließend noch einige Briefe. Genauer gesagt: drei. Einen für Peter, einen für Bob und einen für seine Tante und seinen Onkel. Genau genommen hätte natürlich einer genügt, es stand ja im Grunde überall das gleiche drin. Aber er wollte seinen beiden Freunden jeweils etwas eigenes, persönliches hinterlassen. Vielleicht würde das die Sache für sie einfacher machen. Er hoffte es. 

Dann klemmte er die Tüte unter den Gepäckträger.

Justus überlegte. Hatte er noch etwas vergessen? Er hatte die Abschiedsbriefe so deponiert, dass sie gefunden werden würden. Auf sein Bett hatte er eine Erklärung hinterlassen, wo er war zusammen mit einem Testament.   
Testament, wie das klang. Aber das war es wohl, denn es war eine Auflistung der Dinge, die er an Bob und Peter verteilt wissen wollte. Was mit dem Rest geschah – das konnten Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus entscheiden. Vorher hatte er sich das nicht getraut. Nicht das doch noch einer Verdacht schöpfte.

Oh, seine Freunde hatten geahnt, das es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, was los sei, hatten sich zum Reden angeboten. Hatten versucht, für ihn da zu sein. Genauso wie seine Tante und sein Onkel.   
Letztendlich waren sie aber gescheitert. Warum wusste Justus selbst nicht so recht, aber es war so.  
Als er letztendlich den Entschluss hierzu gefällt hatte, ging es ihm besser. Er lachte wieder mehr, war entspannter, redete wieder mehr.   
Alle hatten gedacht, es ginge ihm besser. Justus wusste, das er sich hätte vorher professionelle Hilfe suchen sollen. Aber er wollte nicht. Er selbst hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie es ihm immer schlechter ging, er immer näher an den Abgrund kam. 

Einen Schritt vorwärts, zwei zurück. Bis hinter ihm nichts mehr war.

Jetzt musste sich Justus doch noch Tränen abwischen. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, noch welche zu haben. Zu viel hatte er schon verzweifelt geweint. Aber das änderte jetzt auch nichts mehr.

Durch seine Tränen hindurch musste Justus lächeln. Jetzt war es soweit. Langsam stieg er über das Geländer, sah nach unten in den Fluss.  
Dunkel und wild floss er unten lang. Justus beugte sich vor. 

Wie würde es werden? 

Langsam lehnte er sich so weit vor, die Hände noch immer am Geländer. Weiter und weiter, bis ihn nur noch sein Griff hielt. 

Wie würde der Fall sein?

Seine Finger lösten sich. Justus fiel.

Es war wie Fliegen. 

Frei. Endlich Frei...


End file.
